


Familar Touch

by Fandomtrashed13



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, where the hell did this come from really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrashed13/pseuds/Fandomtrashed13
Summary: It's knowing, it's expecting, it's being surprised, it's reminiscing, it's learning.It's familiar.





	Familar Touch

   Gupta notices these things.

   North Italy is obvious. He has no bounds to physical affection, always hugging or leaning in too closely. There was a time when looping an arm around Germany's would reward him with a stiffened body and a harsh  _what are you doing?_ There was a time when Japan would have snapped at the Italian for being too close to comfort. Yes, there was a time and, sometimes, there was a present. But, Germany allows the arm to loop his and Japan is prepared for the hugs Italy will give him. A flicker of something-smug, it has to be-shows on the Meditteranean nation's face for a split second and why wouldn't it be there. He's the cause of Japan's returned hug, Germany's hand on his shoulder. the smiles the two give him.

   It's not just Japan and Germany. Hungary isn't one to shy from anything and that includes Italy's arm around her shoulder, pulling her down for a joke that brings a grin to her face. The same goes for Prussia and Poland; France and Spain settle only for hugs and the quick kisses on Italy's cheeks which are returned. Austria is more reserve, shows more restraint and yet the gloved hand that settles on top of auburn locks looks like a familiar gesture. South Italy isn't as surprised as the others when his brother catches him in a tight embrace crying, "Hug therapy!" He will grumble but will return the hug and always offer a hand to his northern counterpart. They're brothers, practically the same country, what would one expect? Other countries learn to get accustomed to a certain Italien pulling them into his arms or laying a hand on their shoulder.

   Nowadays, Canada has America's head on his shoulder, the other leaning against him. He doesn't seem to mind, smiling faintly and reaching up to pat his brother on the cheek. As North and South Italy, they're brothers. Whatever boundaries the two of them have built is respected because Canada is always careful when ruffling America's hair, a shade darker than his. In return, America tries not to slap him so hard on the back. They're as comfortable around Mexico as they are around themselves; one would often find the two in the most ridiculous situations or with arms slung around each other. When you add France or England to the picture, you can guarantee for fond pats on the head or arm wrestles or hugs, often one-sided. Its the type of family you look at and never wonder about things falling out between them, even if they have over and over.

   England and France, they're still watching over their former colonies. France still chats with Seychelles, still visits Canada, attempts to hold a conversation with Vietnam who will never forget. He and Haiti are often seen giving one another cups of coffee, extra paper, advice. England still smacks America upside down the head, places a hand on Hong Kong, flicks India's forehead after she shoves him, and gave Sealand a piggy-back ride once. They still have others who would slice their hands right off if they tried to lay so much as a finger on them and, in Gupta's opinion, he doesn't blame them.

   China reminds Gupta of a pillar. Once tall, carved beautifully, crumbling after too much exposure, but still standing. Still supporting South Korea when the younger country trips in an attempt to scare China. Or sometimes letting South Korea's head settle on one of his shoulders to read a paper. Taiwan is seen poking China in the chest for  _another problem that_ you  _caused, get your president to piss off_ and although the older nation looks like he is two seconds away from breaking her finger, he doesn't and tolerates it, smooths back her hair sometimes. He still brushes the dust off her clothes and fixes Hong Kong's or Thailand's collars, grabs onto India's arm to steady himself when laughing. He still places a hand on Japan's shoulder when Russia is too close for comfort. But, that doesn't stop the scarf-wearing nation from attempting to hug the Asian nation or pat him on the head.

   Russia doesn't mind Ukraine from fussing over his hair, his scarf, his coat. He just smiles and rests his head on top of his sister's, eliciting giggles from Ukraine. Although there are times when the two are running around the building at any World Meeting, Russia doesn't mind sharing his scarf with Belarus. Although they rarely interact, Belarus doesn't mind when Ukraine absentmindedly plays with her hair while talking to Hungary. In return, she messages her sister's shoulder and bends her headband for her when the tensions run too high or when the papers pile up. 

   The Baltics, as they are affectionately called by Russia, brush up against one another. Lithuania's and Estonia's knuckles touching Latvia's, a hand on the bouncing knee of Estonia, an arm around Latvia's shaking shoulders. Gupta knows they're hurting even after all these years, assumes they do the same with the other countries once apart of the Soviet Union. Some scars never heal, some scars reopen every single day, and some scars need to be treated by the owners and other hands. 

   The Nordics, in Gupta's opinion, are a mess. A family, former Vikings who would kick his ass, but a mess. Gupta watches as Denmark slings his arms around Iceland and Norway's shoulders; both are used to it. Even Sweden is used to the Dane playfully shoving him. They're so comfortable around each other and yet they still are tense. Denmark still draws himself back slightly when Sweden places a hand on his shoulders, still eyes Finland's hands warily. Norway's hand still flew to where Gupta knew a dagger was an old dagger was kept in his pocket when a certain Swede did something too fast. Iceland and Finland would flinch too hard at the high-pitched voice of Denmark.

   During the UN meetings, Kenya lets Uganda hang off her shoulders because of _Seychelles's arms, oh Lord, I can't even._ Wheezing, the African nation would leave the room, passing by Jamaica and Cuba, the latter shoving him away because of a joke or a comment. Or Cuba smacking his friend on the head, but Jamaica just grins; it's all for fun and games, after all. It can't be said with him and Spain. They only shake hands and that's that aside from a friendly hand on Jamaica's shoulders that quickly shrugged off. Others expect more than a handshake from between the African nation and Europe, but they're not surprised when it only boils down to just that. Gupta knows that North Italy wants to see past what's occurring in their countries, wants to sit down and talk like normal people but it's not easy. Sometimes, he'll catch the Italian nation glaring at him only for him to blink rapidly as if coming out of a spell.

   Feeling a sudden pressure on his shoulder, Gupta twisted his head to see Greece leaning on his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. The brown-haired man glanced up at him, raising both eyebrows as if to ask  _what are you doing?_ Gupta merely shook his head and turned back to the spreadsheets passed around. This, too, is familiar. Greece's head on his shoulder or lap ever since they were young under Turkey's care. Speaking of Turkey, the masked man had come around and pushed a certain tired man's legs out of the chair they were stretched on. He sat down, ignoring green eyes shooting arrows at him. 

   Gupta remembers, as a child, of Turkey sweeping him into a hug and settling him on his shoulders. Remembers being nudged in a certain direction because _the grown-ups are talking, go keep yourself busy._ Remembers hands, larger than his, guiding his own across a map. Years later, when he was alone in his office, Gupta would unconsciously move his hand the same way Turkey would. He remembers shying away from Turkey's touch, rebellion brewing in his heart, pouring out of his mouth, shining in his eyes, pouring into his sword in 1831. Now, the masked man invites him over for the Istanbul Music Festival and in return Gupta reminds him that Eid Al Fitr. And thinking of his time during the Ottoman Empire makes him think of his mother. Long fingers combing his hair, being cradled in strong arms with the smell of jasmine surrounding him, lying down on a bed with his mother's arms around him. 

   It's knowing, it's expecting, it's being surprised, it's reminiscing, it's learning.

   It's familiar.

   

   

   

   

**Author's Note:**

> -According to Wiki, cheek kissing is a social greeting, common in Southern, Central, and Eastern Europe. Male-female and female-female kissing is standard while male-male is less common. It depends on social acceptability.  
> -According to Hetalia Archives, Poland and Italy have known each other ever since they were small children.  
> -I hc that Canada, America, and Mexico are literal goals while also having some issues but hey these three have been through a lot and would connect with each other bc they're practically the same continent.  
> -Apparently, France renounced all attempts to re-conquer Haiti and recognized it as an independent country. Currently, there's unrest in Haiti b/c the people are furious that money is being spent on other things rather than feeding people. Protests have spread to Boston, Miami, Montreal, and Paris.  
> -Shit is going down in Sealand, like some gangs harassing people. But, Taiwan legalized gay marriage!!!! Might have been pissing China off to btw.....  
> -Iceland remained a part of Denmark until it became 1918, after ww1 bc of the rise of nationalism in Europe. Iceland shared the Danish monarchy until ww2  
> -Norway and Sweden: In 1808, Europe was being wrecked with wars. When Russia attacked Finland it was still a Swedish province. Russia was allied with France who had an alliance with Denmark and Norway. So, it was Finland, Sweden vs Russia, France, Denmark, and Norway. This was important for Norway bc it would help him gain independence in 1905  
> -Uganda finds the coat of arms of Seychelles hilarious so much that he had to go to the hospital according to Hetalia Wiki  
> -Jamaica came under Spanish rule in 1494. Disease broke out, killing the people on the island and African slaves were transported there. Then Jamaica was under British rule in 1655 to 1962  
> -Look up 2016 Egypt and Italian relations and you'll see what I meant about Gupta and Veneciano in this fic. Its pretty dark tho for the squeamish. But pay attention to where Fiumicello is  
> -


End file.
